


Hellfire

by onewiththestarcult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, F/F, M/M, deaf suga, father leaving, modern day american setting, more tags to come, oikawa is the devil, soul selling au, this isn't focused on ships but it does have a lot of ships and drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: *hopes to update every 2 weeks*Kids sell their souls to the devil to gain things they always wanted and end up forming a superhero squad, but does Oikawa have different plans?Edit: The Graphic depictions of violence is maybe for later chapters, but I have no idea if it'll end up being graphic or not. I've never really written violence, so this'll be new territory!





	1. Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm so sorry this is happening. I'm back after months of nothing AND NOW I HAVE THIS GARBAGE. Lmfao rip me. Anyways Suga is deaf, and basically I projected myself onto him except for I'm not deaf, BUT EVERYTHING ELSE is pretty much how I feel somethings are dramatized of course, but yes.  
> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Edit:  
> Shoutout to @gemjewlr and @nice-receive-hinata

The dream was fuzzy; a disjointed fog of wings; black and white; fires raged in the shadows; suddenly, it’s cut short, and becomes a stark clear picture.

A simple white layout, a tall, light brown-haired man signing a few feet away from Sugawara. The disembodied light hit his face just right, making his features villainous, yet enticing all the same. Sugawara saw his hands were beautifully long and pale, almost like a ghost’s, they flowed into the signs with a purpose, meant for this, but he had to focus on the words he was signing.

_ “Do you wish to hear?” _ The man signs, his gestures wide and enticing, his face was split into a cheshire cat’s grin as he signed, like he knew everything there was, and ever would be.  As if Sugawara knew nothing more than a infant.

_ “Yes.” _ Sugawara sees his hand move effortlessly into the sign to answer without any hesitation from his mind.

_ “Then give me your soul.” _

_ “Fine.”  _ Suga didn’t have the chance to regret what he’s said before he’s sucked out of the dream and back into the darkness that is the back of his eyelids....

\---------------------------------------------------

Sugawara blinks his eyes open as the first rays of light filter through the shamrock green curtains, spotting on the blanket lump he is huddled underneath, he was trying desperately to use the blanket as a shield to block out the world.

_ What was that dream? _

He burrows deeper into the blanket lump, doing his best to avoid the inevitable. When the vibrations of his phone easily reach Sugawara’s hands as an to attempt to wake him up for church. He’ll have to face this Sunday as he’s done every week before, with a smile, and a false sense of caring.

He feels his phone vibrate next to his head. He pouts while huddling under the blankets just a little while longer before he starts groping for his phone, running his hands along the folds of the black sheets. When he finds the phone he swipes it off to the right with a small look of disgust on his face.

_ Guess I better get up. _

He rubs the sleep from his eyes, yawning, before sitting up fully to get out of bed. The tile floor is cold to the touch, and he gives an inaudible hiss before he slips on slippers to go to the bathroom, to clean off the remainder of sleep on his face. Once he’s done cleaning himself up, he stares at his reflection a bit, smiling in the mirror getting himself ready for the day. His thoughts flit to the dream he remembers so vividly from the night before in the white void. 

_ Do you wish to hear? _

A quizzical look crosses his features, his eyebrows furrowing, and he touches his ears, cupping them, but he still hears the same absence of sound under his hands as he does normally. He shrugs his shoulders before going back to his room.

_ I guess that really was a dream. I can’t just gain hearing by asking for it in a dream. _

He slips into a comfortable set of presentable blue jeans and a basic black striped button up shirt like his dad usually wears to church- like almost every suburban dad wears to church. He smirks at the thought knowing his dad will wear almost the exact same thing.  _ I wonder if he changes his look for funerals.  _

He shrugs at himself in the mirror as he checks himself over. Nodding at his appearance, he goes to wake his parents up and start breakfast. 

Suga steps into his parents room and taps them on their shoulders two times each, getting them up. They stir and sit up, but Suga’s already out the door going towards the kitchen to start making pancakes, where he gets on a smile as he gets to work making breakfast. His morning is filled with the usual lack of noise throughout the house reminding him of his complete lack of hearing.

His hands work fast mixing the batter with practised ease, his eyes never glance away from the batter as he stirs it from memory, pulling the ingredients off the shelves swiftly and with purpose, easily measuring the different ingredients. He wastes no time in preparing the griddle and pouring oil onto it when it feels like it’s hot enough. 

He pours the first batch on the griddle and watches as they bubble, but then goes about the kitchen with a small flounce setting plates and forks around the table. It’s moments like these when he’s making food and his parents aren’t in the room carrying the heavy atmosphere he’s grown accustomed to.

He flips the now done pancakes onto a plate and places them on the island in the middle of the kitchen, and pulls a few onto his own plate before he sets more pancakes on to cook. His parents shuffle in each signing their good mornings to Suga before they take their seats and pull a few pancakes for themselves. 

The air around the table grows darker as Suga is asked not to sign while he finishes getting breakfast ready. He gets a limited sign of,  _ “Shut up. We’re tired,”  _ before he sighs and purses his lips, getting back to work. The two speak amongst themselves at the table, but Suga knows better than to lip read.

The morning passed slowly for Suga as he smiles graciously and makes sure his parents eat properly. Putting everything away in the fridge before going to put on his socks and shoes. 

The drive to church is also slow. It seems to drag on as he watches the sun climb higher, up past the tops of the trees. His eyes almost flutter asleep in the backseat 

_ It’s a nice bright warm day if only it wasn’t so dreary. _

\------------------------------------------------

The church looms over Suga, but his parents seem unperturbed when they set off towards the front door. Suga squares his shoulders and sets his face into the neutral line he has on far too often whenever they’re at a new church, before he follows a few steps behind. He wrings his hands as they walk down to the front where a small blonde haired girl sits. She turns to greet him when she notices his presence. She smiles brightly at him her face splitting like a sunflower opening up towards the sun. She was cute sitting with her overalls and sunflower shirt underneath.

_ “Hi, I’m Yachi Hitoka. What’s your name?” _

Suga’s face drops into a small reluctant smile and he fumbles over the next sign, but finally gets out, “ _ I’m Sugawara Koushi. It’s nice to meet you.”  _

_ “It’s nice to meet you too.”  _ She extends her hand in a warm welcome, and Suga’s smile brightens as he shakes it, feeling more at ease with her here. Not quite as afraid of the church as when he first walked in.

\-------------------------------------------------------

He shakes himself out of the memory and smiles when he sees the familiar head of blonde hair sitting in the front. He immediately makes a beeline for her when they cross the threshold, “ _ Hey Yachi. Parents didn’t come again?” _

She shakes her head,  _ “No, sadly, but at least you’re here!” _

_ “Yeah it’s nice to have a familiar presence.”  _ He motions excitedly at her sitting down in the seat beside her.

She purses her lips, shifting a bit uncomfortably before seeming to steel herself,  _ “I had a weird dream last night.” _

Suga wears a shocked expression at this,  _ “Me too! I think it was about selling my soul or something.”  _

Their faces mirror each others, but she continues,  _ “Yeah, me too, though I didn’t sell my soul in the end.” _

Yachi’s last sentence hangs over him as he turns his confused face towards the interpreter who waves to catch both of their attentions. She begins to sign what the pastor seems to be speaking about. He’s saying something about giving Grace to God Almighty. He catches the pastor lifting his hands in prayer and the two of them bow their heads slightly, making sure they can still see the interpreter.

“ _ Father God hallowed be thy name…”  _ His lips move in words of prayer out of habit from many long years of church attendance.

_ What am I doing here… I’m almost 18. I’d much rather be practising volleyball.  _

His lips still and his eyebrows furrow again as a thought crosses his mind. It doesn’t seem like something he would think, but he’s been so out of whack since this morning he wouldn’t put it past himself.  _ I’m a super heathen aren’t I? I don’t believe in God or any of this… whatever it is. _

He moves his lips to the words pouring from his mind without thinking. He doesn’t hear but he feels the vibrations in his throat and the breath of words leave his mouth in what feels like a whisper.

“...n” he hears the last syllable and a deadening silence fills the room. Everyone is deathly quiet, but Suga hears every shift of cloth, every breath, sniffle, and everything in between. He hears a crackle and pop, and looks around him and sees there’s a sort of orange flame surrounding him, casting an orange glow. Some shadows dance around underneath the kicking of Yachi’s legs and under the interpreters still hands. 

The eyes dig into him, he stands up quickly, panicked with a wild look in his eyes, and he runs as fast as he can to the back of the congregation, back of the church, and out the door panting and hearing every ragged breath leave his lungs, and the slamming of doors behind him.

His feet hit the pavement hard, and the running leaves the fire that’s hot on his feet, in the dust behind him. He runs over to the gym, bursting through the doors, and hurries into the men’s bathroom before someone questions him. He locks the door behind him, and he flinches, and instinctively covers his ears at the loudness of the door reverberating around the bathroom.

_ Holy shit. What the fuck just happened? _

He looks in the mirror and touches his face and reflection seeing and feeling that he is still the same, but yet not, his hair is disheveled from the wind and his eyes are still wide with shock and confusion. He blinks and the man from last night materializes in the mirror behind him, but he heard nothing. He should have heard something. He covers his ears ears again at the thought of the sound. Everything is so goddamn loud, and he feels like his head is about to burst with the overload of senses.

“Hey there Sugar. How goes it.” The man holds up a peace sign in the mirror, and his voice seems to whisper in his ear instead of bouncing off the walls like he expects it to.

Suga drops his hands from his ears where he could hear a faint roaring sound, and begins to sign, he’s too frustrated to filter his words,  _ “What the fuck. What the ever living fuck was that? Now my parents are going to hate me even more.”  _ Tears brim and spill onto his cheeks earnestly pleading  _ why, _ and he hears for the first time the hiccuping sobs that escape him when he cries.

He tries to contain them, but it doesn’t work, and he presses his left hand into his eyes rubbing the tears away. His right hand leads back down into the next sign.  _ “What do I do now…”  _ He holds onto the last sign while he gathers his thoughts.

_ “Why do I hear everything. I didn’t want it to be like this.” _

The man’s voice whispers in his ear again, “I took the liberty of enhancing your hearing to a fuck ton more perceptive than regular boring human hearing. It’s even better than dog hearing! You should be grateful I took the liberty of enhancing it for you.” While he finishes his sentence he goes about examining the tips of his fingers, a signal the topic is over with.

Suga doesn’t let it go,  _ “When I said I wanted to hear… this isn’t what I meant.” _

“You never specified so I tinkered with it a little bit. When you’ve lived as long as I have you learn to have fun where you can get it.” He smirks and he puts his arm around Suga’s shoulders and splays his other hand on Suga’s left arm. He can’t feel the touch itself, but wherever he sees the man’s fingers and hands tracing on his body he gets goosebumps.

“S-stop that.” Suga pleads his face crinkling into disgust, and he feels the goosebumps subside as Oikawa takes his hands away.

“Th-thank you. That was very unpleasant.” As Suga’s skin settles down he notices the the heavy accent falling from his mouth.

His face is a perfect depiction of horror at this,  _ “Is that how I sound? I sound awful?” _

“That’s what you’ve always sounded like.” The whisper says in his ear and he knows it’s true.

_ “Fuck”  _ Suga punches out the sign at the mirror, avoiding using his voice as much as possible.

“Hey, Sugar let’s just go get your things and we can leave this god forsaken place okay? Let’s run away! It’ll be fun! Better than being stuck in this shit hole.”

He barely considers this and answers,  _ “Before I go running off at the whim of a demon, please tell me your name.” _

“O-i-ka-wa. Oikawa or you can call me by my old name, Lucifer, but I prefer Oikawa. You better remember that Sugar.” Oikawa steps back a bit from Suga and becomes smaller in the mirror as he shrugs his shoulders and cocks an eyebrow at him.

_ “Okay. I’m Suga please don’t call me Sugar.”  _ There’s a clearly defined line the man seems to have crossed and his face takes on a pout.

“I know Sugar, but no can do. It’s just in my nature.” He smirks, and his voice almost tickles his ear.

“Anyways. Let’s be off.” Oikawa claps silently in the mirror, and the world shifts in front of Suga’s eyes, the colours swirl into each other until they begin to even out as he’s deposited on his parent’s doorstep. The dreary browns and whites come into focus and he finds the paint reminds him he no longer belongs anywhere, and he trudges inside after groping around for the spare key, using it to open the door.

The house seems to settle as he steps in and Oikawa floats behind him while he goes to his room to get a few changes of spare clothes, throwing in whatever is most comfortable. His wallet and keys are on the kitchen counter and he grabs them before heading out. He shoots a quick text to Yachi.

**To: Yachi**

**From: Suga**

Sorry for running out like that I was a bit freaked out. I don’t know what happened. 

He slips his phone back into his pocket while he locks up the house with an unreadable expression, but one that could be interpreted as relief. He steps towards Oikawa down the path leading through the rocky yard to the street. The sound of his breath filling his lungs and the exhales calm him. He breathes into a long sigh before continuing on down the path to where Oikawa materialized at the end.

“Don’t look back.” He hears Oikawa’s whisper in his ear again and he freezes remembering the story of the woman who turned into a pillar of salt, but he has no reason to look back.

Oikawa claps his hands together silently again and a portal shifts the world next to him. Suga steps through the portal without so much as a glance back, he ducks his head under the imaginary top of the portal. The world shifts around him once again and he stumbles a bit on the grass in front of a large mansion.

Suga looks the house up and down and looks left and right.

“Where are we?” His voice still heavily accented, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it.

“Well we’re at my mansion.”

“I didn’t know demons had mansions.”

Oikawa shrugs and skips up the walkway. Suga just stands there gaping at it.

The mansion is at least 3 stories tall, with large windows that show the rolling hills behind it, and it’s large grassy green yard. The house itself is painted a sunshine yellow with brown trim.

_ I wonder whose idea that was. It looks tacky.  _ He chuckles.

Suga grips his bag tightly and follows behind Oikawa before he can get too far ahead. Oikawa opens the door for him and the inside as magnificent as the size is impressive. The inside is also much more stylish compared to the outside. Everything matches, and it has a black/dark colours colour scheme going for it. Most of the furniture is classy black upholstery. None of it is leather, but a deep rich black fabric trimmed with silver painted edges.  

“Who the fuck d-designed the outside?” His voice cracks at _fuck,_ afraid his parents will hear him from far away, but he regains his voice as he faces Oikawa who lounges on the chair closest to the door, he dangles his feet over the armrest kicking them every so often, he twirls his hair casually and the sunlight somehow hits his face just right to give him a halo effect.

“Aww, Sugar. Thought you’d never ask. That was me of course. Yahaba designed the interior though. Speaking of which. Yoohoo. Yahaba-chan.” He sits up in the chair properly and drapes his hands over the front of his body like he’s showing off his best features.

He claps his hands, they’re still noiseless in the air, with a look of importance and someone appears at the top of the stairs. He stares down intensely at Suga, who looks up towards him not as intensely, but his face switches like a lightbulb into something more pleasant within seconds of eye contact. His hair is a light brown and looks like something that could only be described as a living cream puff. He wasn’t all that tall, but he exuded an air of confidence and walked down the stairs with a stride, saying he was the most beautiful thing in the room.

“Oh we have a visitor?” His lips twitch up into a smirk when he gets over to Oikawa. 

Suga puffs his cheeks in confusing.  _ Why can I hear their voices, but not the clack of their shoes, switching of their clothes, or the clapping of their hands. Maybe they’re just projecting their voices into my head directly. _

Oikawa whispers a quick,  _ “Did you see that cute face. You must be jealous,”  _ then directs his gaze to Suga, “You would be correct Sugar.” Oikawa’s shit-eating grin is back, eating up Suga’s deer-in-a-headlights gaze. He leans over his knees while clasping his delicate pale hands together between his knees. The light catches his face so he looks sinister, no hint of the playfulness from before, but the light shifts and it goes back to a bubbly atmosphere.

Suga feels his adam’s apple bob up and down with a gulp. 

Oikawa seems to revel in his nervousness, but quickly moves on, “Anyways Sugar, this is Yahaba.”

“I’m Satan’s personal fashion assistant. Good thing too. I arrived too late to salvage the outside of the house. Damn Oikawa your tastes are as bad as ever.” He hits him on the head with an inaudible smack. 

Suga giggles at how familiar they are with each other, and he feels himself relax with the playful gestures. 

_ Who would think that Satan himself has terrible taste in fashion and home decor. _

“Anyways Sugar, let’s get you up to your room and put away your pathetic excuse for fashion. Like seriously. If it’s as pathetic as what you’re wearing now. I can’t imagine.” He holds his head dramatically like he has a headache, getting up from the chair and motioning over to the stairs.

Yahaba signs something to him while his back is turned,  _ “Your fashion sense itself is fine. He’s just crazy. He doesn’t know what’s trendy right now though you could stand to lose the suburban dad look.” _

Suga laughs again louder this time filling the atrium with the joyous sound he hadn’t been able to hear before. It’s sweet to his ears, but somewhat too loud so he stops as soon as he can trying to reign it in.

“Come on Sugar, I don’t have all day. I’m a very busy demon I’ll have you know.” Oikawa’s fingers tap on the shiny bannister.

Suga starts moving up the stairs and follows Oikawa down the hall to the left of the stairs and steps inside the last room in the hallway. It’s a simple layout with a quiet mint green painted wall and some basic white furniture and a bed in the corner. Nothing fancy. He sighs at the simplicity, happy with it and drops his small bag near the door before planting face first into the bed hearing the squeaking of the springs before his eyes close, and the pillow engulfs him, welcoming him into some much needed sleep. His day had been just a touch on the crazy side.

As he falls to sleep he hears a bit of whispered complaints, “Ugh no thank you oh great and powerful demon…”

\--------------------------------------------------

Suga tries to get himself up at first light when his body notices the dawn, but it won’t cooperate and he falls back into the bliss of sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------

The afternoon sunlight slides through the blinds flooding the room with more light than Suga wants, but he sits up finally and listens to the blaring police sirens a few streets down. There’s a few pleads of a begging man, and a bitchy child whining about the toys he isn’t allowed to get. 

_ There’s too much going on.  _ His fingers pull along his skin, but he acquiesces and shifts the blankets away.

The bed springs squeak underneath him in protest, but he goes quietly over to his bag so he can slip into some clothes for the day.

He shuffles out of his room and down the stairs trying to find the kitchen in the twists and turns of the house.

Oikawa’s voice interferes with his sluggish thoughts, “Hey Sugar. I see you’re awake. You humans sleep a lot don’t you? Anyways come meet me in the kitchen.”

_ I would if I knew where it was. _

“Oh you’re almost there just take a left at the first door you see.” The disembodied voice whispers in his ear.

Suga does just that and finds himself in an extravagant kitchen. The colour scheme is a nice mixture of black and red where most of the appliances are black, the walls red, with matching utensils hanging near the sink. The counters have a nice marbled red and black look along with matching cherry wood cabinets.

“Hey Sugar! You finally got here. I wanted to introduce you to someone.”

“What is it?” Suga stifles a yawn and goes to sit near Oikawa who’s at the bar with pancakes in front of him, but no dishes as far as Suga could see.

“Yama-chan please speak up, you’re only a voice now.”

“Y-yes sir.” A timid almost robotic voice crackles through the house.

“S-Suga-san, hello, good afternoon I am the AI of this house. Or well. I’m a computer, at least I am now. If you need something I’m here.”

“See, was that so hard?” Oikawa smirks when Suga hears the crackle dissipate. He goes on, “So how’s the new powers?” 

“F-fine. Or terrible. I don’t really know.” His accent is thicker while his voice trembles as he feels another yawn coming on.

He goes back to signing,  _ “All I got was ‘super’ hearing right?”  _

Oikawa’s smile burst across his cheeks, “No silly, I gave you a few other things just to make it more interesting.”

Suga eyes him shooting daggers into him,  _ “What did you give me?” _

“Oh just the ability to control fire.” He waves his hand dismissing the question like it’s no big deal.

Suga’s hands stop.  _ Wait what? _

_ “What? I thought the deal was only for hearing.” _

“Well I wanted to have some fun.” Oikawa’s ‘don’t look at me’ pouty face would have egged Suga on, but he was too tired to banter.

_ “Fine, fine. Okay. You’ve said that already. Is satan himself really that bored?”  _

“Life is hard when all your siblings are uptight angels, and you’re surrounded by sex demons 24/7.” Oikawa plays with a bit of his hair, “Come on, eat up, these pancakes won’t stay hot forever. Well they might.”

Suga takes a pancake and chews while signing with a confused look on his face, “ _ so what am I supposed to do with these powers?”  _

“I don’t know whatever you want.” The demon shrugs at the question, picking up a pancake of his own.

_ “Could I maybe, use it to, help people?”  _ He moves his hands warily at the end of the sentence afraid of what a demon might say to that.

“Yeah, whatever. Just remember your soul is mine.” Oikawa’s body starts to fade eerily similar to the Cheshire cat’s. His smirk grows wider as his body disappears and his perfect white teeth are the last thing Suga sees before he’s gone.

_ What have I gotten myself into? _


	2. From Home To House And Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some mentions of abuse. And also I'm not mute so if I got that wrong... yeah. So yeah. Asahi is half latinx so YEAH!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye this chapter exists. sorry guys. gotta give asahi some back story and introduce him

Finally after months of dating, Asahi’s mother brought her boyfriend home. She brought him home to meet Asahi, to see how they would interact. She didn’t think to tell him Asahi was mute. He could communicate and that’s all that mattered to her. She had high hopes for him, but those were shattered in an instant, and her face turned to horror, but she could do nothing as the explosion erupted in front of her.

Asahi’s mouth can’t move, and stands agape sometimes opening and closing like a fish out of water. It’s moments like these he wants to sound out the words, “I can speak,” but his throat betrays him as it does every second of everyday. His inability to speak was something he’d learnt to deal with by speaking in sign. He could hear others’ words, but couldn’t speak his own. He was trapped in his own mind. The only outlet was through his hands, which flowed easily into the signs, as his face matched his emotions. His fingers conveying the meanings he had long ago learned he couldn’t voice. 

While he still stands there, looking like a guppy, the man’s face contorts into rage, his face as blue as the sea, and his ears small holes where steam seems to escape at the sight of Asahi’s fumbling. He can see the anger bubbling about on the blue turned red face coming to the surface. There’s a second before he realizes where his head went and why. Why his cheek hurts, and there’s the taste of blood in his mouth.

“Pablo no.” His mother cries, but is pushed back gruffly when she rushes to hug her son. Asahi’s face is throbbing with a slight swelling pain, and he looks up at Pablo with fear, but also disgust. He does his best to keep his tears in the dam he put up.

“Speak your fucking mind. You dirty brat. Speak up to me. I’m going to be your father soon you little brat.” His mother tries to dive for her son again, but is barred from him with a push of Pablo’s arm which sends her to the ground.

“If you won’t speak. Then get out.” He gruffly gestures wildly with a look in his arms like a bear ready to run you down.

Asahi’s mother looks downcast at the floor when she gets up and the curses fly at Asahi, but she does nothing, says nothing. Asahi’s hands form the words he wanted to speak, but it’s useless on this man, this monster, who continues to glare at him until he starts pedaling his feet, heading towards the door to the outside.

“Yeah you better run you cowardly mute little shit.”

Asahi doesn’t stop until he’s a block away from the apartment. Stopping next to the shadows fanning out from the alley. He blends in perfectly with the shadows in his black clothes. His breath comes out in puffs but he curls into himself while he thinks.

_ Fuck I forgot my jacket. Why did she have to bring him home? Why didn’t she stop him? _

\---------------------

Asahi’s large brown eyes peeked around the corner. He just wanted to give daddy a good night hug. He clutches his bear quietly behind the corner, knowing that to interrupt them now wouldn’t turn out good in anyone’s favour.

“What about our son?” His mother breaks through the tense atmosphere.

“You take care of him just fine.” A spitting voice says with more venom than Asahi had ever heard his dad speak with. His grip tightens on the bear’s ear he holds in his right hand.

“B-but he needs a father.” A few sobs are heard from around the corner.

“Find someone else then. I can’t stay with you any longer.” There’s a slight pause in the sobbing and he hears a tightening of skin, like the tightening of a hand around a wrist.

“Por favor! Mí amor, lo siento!" .” A few more choked sobs come out, with the spanish.

“I can’t reason with you woman. Just let me go.” He hears him pull away, and footsteps walk towards the hallway where Asahi is. 

Asahi plasters his fearful body to the wall while holding his bear tightly in his chubby little hands. The shadow of his father looms close, and finally turns the corner, finding him huddled against the wall.

“Oh, mijo. Lo siento.” He kneels down next to the shivering boy, reaching to reassure, but losing his nerve at the last moment when he notices Asahi flinch, he lets his hand hang there a few seconds empty. He retracts it, turning his darkened face away and goes back to trudge down the hall where he slams the door.

Asahi collapses on the floor when he hears his mother’s sobs break through the deathly quiet he didn’t realize was there. The darkened shadows deepen when his father passes by but his eyes are squeezed tight with tears. It’s not much of a slam, but Asahi can still hear the door click after the footsteps fade away into the night.

\--------------------------------------------

Asahi huddles on the ground contemplating going to Noya’s house and crashing there instead of sitting in a dank and cold alleyway, but he’s too tired to move from the his position on the ground. 

It didn’t take long before he falls asleep shivering and crying, only to wake up to a few rays of sunlight. A few spots of dust float around the light and he feels the ground shake a bit beneath him as the cars speeding by on their way to work.

He sits up cracking his back with a loud ‘pop’ that echos in the empty, trash filled, alleyway. A black cat with dust in its fur slinks from the shadows, and stalks towards Asahi. He reaches out his hand to it, as it comes closer and sniffs his hand a bit before turning away, sprinting down the alley and leaping up one of the emergency exits.

Asahi breaks the silence with his quiet sigh, and curls back into himself, not looking up for what seems a long time. He contemplates what he should do from here as he hears the people’s professional shoes clack on the sidewalk.  _ I may want to lay here until I die, but Noya wouldn’t like that. I should go see him, probably. _

He goes to sit up when he feels the shadows get colder and close in on him, choking him. They focus into shadows of two men standing over him. He jumps a bit before looking up to them.

His eyes look up to a pair of men standing before him, patiently waiting for him to respond to their presence.

He drops his already gritty knees further onto the ground and signs a tentative,  _ “Hello,”  _ more as a question than a greeting. He’s wary of the strangers, and he tries to put on his most intimidating face.

_ “It’s okay.”  _ The silver haired stranger signs with ease, and Asahi’s eyes widen.

_ “You can sign too?”  _ The stranger chuckles at this. It sounds loud and then melodic turning into a shy sort of laugh, like he’s afraid of letting out his full laugh, it brightens up his face slightly, but he seems somewhat pained. The other man bounces on the balls of his feets behind him seemingly waiting for the right moment as he watches the conversation unfold.

_ “Your laugh is really sweet.”  _  Asahi’s fear subsides and he allows himself a tentative smile.

_ “Oh, you can hear?”  _ The stranger looks back, confused at the other light brown haired man who seems about ready to burst, and he hurriedly joins the conversation bringing up his long fingered hands to sign.

_ “I never said he was deaf. Silly Sugar.”  _ He seems to use the sign for Sugar in place of his name, with a smirk to his lips.

_ Sugar  _ shakes his head at the comment and then looks at Asahi once again before glancing back at the man obviously waiting for him to say something.

“Oh, right the reason we’re here.” Oikawa smiles devilishly like he just remembered some secret he’d forgotten about.

He brings his hands up again to sign,  _ “Do you wish you could speak?”  _ He holds the last sign waiting for a response.

Asahi’s face contorts into confusion, while he tilts his head to the side. 

The pair stare down at him inquisitively the silver-haired smiling up at him lovingly, and he signs to Asahi,  _ “We’re giving you the chance to speak.”  _

Asahi blinks a few times before thinking,  _ Wait what?  _ Bringing his hands back up to sign,  _ “Really?” _

_ “Yes, really.”  _ Another smirk plays on  _ Sugar’s  _ lips.

He turns again to the man behind  _ Sugar _ , and signs again to him,  _ “Really, can you do that?”  _ He almost can’t get the words out through his hands in his excitement. He’s trembling and his hands fumble through most of the signs, visibly shaking.

_ “I can.”  _ Oikawa’s face falls easily into the shit-eating grin when he knows he’s won.

_ “Yes, please.”  _ Asahi moves his hands fast through the signs wanting to get the wish out faster, but his hands can only move so fast.

“ _ Keep in mind this is a trade for your soul.”  _ Oikawa puts on his grave face again staring Asahi down.

Beads of sweat trickle down his forehead and his face. His gulps are easily audible by Suga, and each ragged breath during the wait is heard by everyone in the alleyway. 

_ “That’s fine. Take my soul for all I care.”  _ The shit-eating grin is back and he’s terrified, but it’s too late to back his words. And he feels slightly light-headed  after a few seconds.

“There, the deal is done.” Oikawa pronounces loudly into the alley, and  _ Sugar _ covers his ears to spare himself from most of the sounds he was able to filter out before, but with Oikawa’s cry he’s flooded again by the sounds of the city.

Asahi has a look of concern, and tries to comfort him. His lips move and words pour from his lungs like water and flood the alleyway.  _ Sugar  _ looks to be in more pain than before so he shuts his mouth up, and the strange melody that spilled onto the sidewalk stopped. A few people are gathering at the end of the alley, some are in the process of grabbing their phones.

Oikawa’s face melts into a look of concern, “Come on you two let’s go.” He grabs both of their arms and drags them through the portal he made as a quick getaway. The trio collapse in a heap, when they hastily stumble through the portal. Grass pokes their faces and digs into them as they get up with some groaning. 

_ Sugar’s _ the first one up examining the grass stains left on his shirt and pants. Oikawa is already up at the front door.

_ When did he get there?  _ Asahi’s thoughts race in the confusion. He picks himself up slowly off the ground dusting himself off. There’s a light tap on his shoulder from  _ Sugar  _ behind him.

_ “Come on let’s go.” _ He indicates the mansion, beginning to walk towards it. 

He follows along behind him, a bit awkward, but he breaks the silence with his voice in what he thinks is a quiet tone, “Is your name really Sugar?”

Suga’s laugh is sweet at the question, though it’s a bit loud and he winces at his own voice.  _ “Can I talk in sign? I’m not used to talking and I don’t like the way it sounds.” _

_ “That’s okay.”  _ Asahi nods in affirmation and goes back to signing.

_ “My name isn’t Sugar. He just likes to call me that. I’m actually Suga.”  _ He smirks over at Asahi and quirks an eyebrow at him,  _ “And you?” _

“I’m Asahi.  _ It’s nice to meet you.”  _

_ “It’s nice to meet you too. Say Asahi.”  _ Suga contemplates and then gives him a name sign with the handshape ‘a’ bottom of the ‘a’ to the back of his head where Asahi’s bun sits.

_ “Would you be willing to help me. Maybe, use our new found powers or whatever for good? Sometimes my hearing picks up some bad things that are happening in the city. It can get a bit overwhelming.”  _

_ “I-I’m not sure what I could do, but I can try.”  _ He gulps a bit, but smiles at the prospect of helping people. Even if it all came from something ridiculous like soul selling.

There’s a quick light punch on Asahi’s shoulder while Suga signs,  _ “Thank you”  _ with a devilish look in his eye. Oikawa taps his foot soundlessly watching them. He’s impatient for everyone to get inside.

“Come on you guys we haven’t got all day.” His voice drifts into their ears, slipping easily in and they run the short distance up to the mansion and walk in the front door.

Suga guides him about the house, and he decides on a room across the hall from Suga where he settles into the plus blue comforters and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed it! If you did I encourage you to leave kudos and/or a comment either works. Thanks. If you want to scream at me about this or pretty much anything just shoot me an ask on my tumblr @onewiththestarcult

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this garbage. Bless you. I hope you liked it so far. If you liked it leave a kudos or a comment. Any suggestions for revisions? Gimme. I have a tumblr onewiththestarcult and you can send me asks or just message me I don't really care. Thanks.  
> I also not so secretly want to turn this into a novel so yeah there's that


End file.
